Maternal Protection
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: When Athena discovers that her daughter has hormones just like everybody else.


Maternal Protection

The silence of Olympus was abruptly disturbed by a ghastly, horrifying scream. This scream radiated such horror and utter terror a handful of Olympians were compelled to search for it's source. Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares all arrived at the same destination, in front of Athena's mansion. The marvelous architecture was blatantly ignored as the three Olympians tried to get inside. Unfortunately the door was locked, and rather firmly at that. Confused, the Olympians could only wonder what had happened.

Tentatively, Hermes decided to knock on the door. Chilling silence was the only response.

"Well that's not good," Hermes remarked, "Where's Zeus?"

Ares shrugged and pulled a sword from his hip, "Think a monster got in there?"

Aphrodite perked up, "Maybe Athena finally cast aside her virgin vow,"  
the two men of the group threw the Love Goddess a bizarre look, "What? It was a pretty loud scream."

Then the floor started to shake. Before anyone could react, the doors to Athena's mansion flew open with such violent force they clipped Ares in the chin and he was thrown ten feet backwards. Out of the ornate entrance, came the Goddess in question.

Athena stood on the threshold, eyes alight with rage. Battle armor had replaced her usual robes. A massive battle spear glinted in the sunlight, gripped by the Goddess in a white knuckle grip.

When she spotted the remaining two Olympians, she wasted no words, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Hermes shakily stepped aside. Athena stormed by him, muttering the most foul curses the Messenger God had ever heard. When she was well away, he leaned over to Aphrodite and whispered, "I think she's still a virgin."

Meanwhile, Athena was storming through the halls of Olympus. Every immortal who saw the storm coming their way quickly ran away or cowered. The walls of Olympus shook and quaked with every fiery, enraged step.

Unfortunately, the God she least wanted to see crossed her path. Poseidon. The Wisdom Goddess shot him with the nastiest look she could muster, one that would strike fear into any man or woman who was unfortunate enough to receive it. The infernal man however, oblivious as he was, didn't seem to quite catch how furious she was until Athena was practically shoving past him. Frowning, Poseidon dissolved into sea water and reformed in front of the Goddess.

Scowling, Athena attempted to push past him. The Sea God jutted out his forearm, brazenly blocking the hallway before she could pass. The murderous look thrown his way prompted Poseidon to arch a brow in curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Athena?"

The Wisdom Goddess took a step back and glared into the God's face. Poseidon, used to these sorts of bouts with Athena, calmly waited. Finally, her lips curled in disgust and she spat, "Your hormone driven son is molesting my daughter!"

He should have guessed it had something to do with his son's new relationship. Poseidon twisted at his goatee and conjured up the most obnoxious smirk in his arsenal, "My son would never try to do such a thing to your daughter Athena. Things like that are so eighth century."

"You pathetic kelp for brains!" Athena snarled, "All I wished to do was check up on my daughter, but when I looked down what do you think I saw? The two of them half naked in YOUR cabin, doing unspeakable things for people their age!"

The Sea God frowned at this. While he was generally accepting of his son's relationship with his rival's daughter, that didn't mean he approved of their certain activities. Of course who was he to judge? It wasn't like he hadn't done irresponsible things when he was young about three millennia ago.

Then again, Poseidon considered, to a virgin goddess such as Athena, he was sure even the thought of having intimacy with anybody was ridiculousness. Then he realized Athena was still screaming in his face.

"Perhaps . . .," He began, but Athena's tirade could not be stopped.

". . . Being completely irresponsible! I cannot believe my smart and forward thinking daughter decided to date your goof ball son. I'm sure the boy can't even think beyond his own lusts much less meet the intellectual standards that my daughter upholds! How dare he even lay hands upon her!"

"I think . . .," Poseidon muttered, but once again couldn't get a word in.

"Putting his filthy hands and lips upon her, it's sacrilege practically! I don't know what kind of torture or duress he put my daughter through to brainwash her into doing THAT with him. However, I assure you it will not go unpunished! I am going to go down there and set them both straight. Gods forbid if he decided not to use any sort of protection! I'll . . ."

"Athena!" Poseidon shouted. The Goddess' tirade finally ended, but her deadly glare didn't change. The Sea God couldn't care less, "Maybe your precious daughter wants to do those things with my son."

This whole conversation was turning awkward very fast. Defending his son's right to a sex life was not something Poseidon enjoyed doing, especially if said sex life had to do with a daughter of his rival, but he prided himself on being a little less strict than Athena.

Less strict meaning he wasn't going to murder one of them.

Meanwhile, Athena seemed to be shocked into a pale stupor. Poseidon smirked triumphantly.

The Goddess of a Wisdom growled, "That is ridiculous! There is no way my daughter would ever give in to something like that. Especially to somebody as simplistic as your son."

Poseidon's eyes turned stormy, "Do not insult my son! I'm sure your daughter was the one who pushed him to do it! She couldn't resist his charms."

Athena hissed, "You dare . . ."

"Charms he got from his father, of course!"

"Why you kelp headed . . .!"

"Owl headed . . .!"

"Brainless, mongoloid . . .!"

"Obnoxious, know-it-all!"

Amidst the arguing, Aphrodite suddenly popped up between the two of them, "Stop fighting," She demanded.

Athena snarled, "What do you want?"

"Just an FYI," Aphrodite replied cheerfully, "Your daughter just lost her virginity."

Athena screamed and screamed and screamed.


End file.
